This is My After Life
by AutumnrainChaos
Summary: Eddward has died, and as he floats in the nothingness of limbo, he meets a reaper he's curious to play with. R!KevEdd belongs to asphyxion
1. Time's Up!

**Time's Up!**

Eddward opened his eyes to face a brilliant night sky littered in more stars than he could count. Curious about the scenery he was facing, he sat up but instead of sitting upright on the ground, he found himself to flip upside down as if he were in the water. He paused, calculating exactly what had happened. He was upside down in the sky, he realized that when the world below him consisted of building, streets and traffic. How he was floating in it, was beyond him. Perhaps, this was just a dream and he needed to find a way to wake from it. Quietly, he floated through the air until he found himself to be surrounded by smoke. Reacting slowly, as he usually did because he cared very little, he caught a glance of a damaged black car. Or rather, what was left of it. Ambulances, police, onlookers... and himself. Ah, so that's what happened then. From his place in the sky, he could see his body being lifted onto a gurney. Now he remembered. He'd been racing some idiot in a rice-burner, only to be forced off the road. Seems he slammed into a street light. No airbags, though - they probably would've saved his life. His lip twitched. He was bound to die some day, why not go the way he wanted too?

He figured out how to turn himself and touched himself where he could see the damage on his body. His neck was broken, as were his ribs. He had a skull fracture and his legs and arms probably shouldn't bend that way. At least it wasn't too gruesome. He didn't go through the windshield, and he most certainly didn't become decapitated. His nostrils flared and he rubbed his hand around his neck, halting. No, wait. His dog tags. Where were they?! He spun towards the Ambulance, the doors closing. No! Even if he _was_ dead, he was refusing to leave those behind! He grit his teeth and went to follow the vehicle, but was abruptly stopped by a swishing black cloak and a pair of brilliant green eyes. He faltered in his tracks. Drat. There went the Ambulance. If he was lucky, he could catch it at the first hospital. Immediately, he shot a look at the small creature before him.

"Woah!" exclaimed the figure. He held a large scythe in his hand and Eddward quirked a brow. "You've got a HUGE rap sheet! I can't believe someone like you didn't die earlier. Pbbt, I can't see with this hood-" the figure had human hands and flesh colored skin. The hand reached up and removed the hood. A dorky young man was revealed. He wore large square glasses that had been taped in the middle and a baseball cap with the words **QUIZ BOWL** written on the red fabric. Underneath the brim, red bangs jut out and dangled in front of the rather adorable face. Freckles decorated his cheeks, framing his bright green eyes. Eddward's hands began to reach out as the other continued to speak. "There we go! Now I can see." He opened a large book that appeared out of thin air. "So you're name is Eddward Rockwell. You're only 17 years old, and you're... you're really smart wow. You know three languages, with French and English being your best. That's cool! I don't actually know any, and for my job that's super weird-" The young redhead gasped as the distance between himself and Eddward was closed in. Large hands had been set on either side of his face. Those piercing blue eyes were boring a hole straight through him. "W-What are you doing, Mr. Rockwell?" The young man stammered.

 _"Je crois que je vais te faire mienne, Citrouille,**"_ said the tall teen, smirking like the devil as he pressed his mouth onto the others. Red squeaked in Eddward's grasp, eyes closed at the sudden onslaught caused by the taller boy. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Eddward felt the smaller creature beneath him struggle and he only deepened their kiss to an arousing degree. Once satisfied that the other was mere putty in his hands, he broke the kiss and pulled back. Floating in the air was quite fun, and teasing this boy was only going to make death all the more interesting. "You were saying, Pumpkin?"

Red gawked at him, completely forgetting where he was going with this. What did Mr. Rockwell say to him? GAH! DID HE CALL HIM PUMPKIN?! What?! He inhaled sharply and pointed a dramatic finger at him. "Please refrain from putting your lips on mine!" he shouted and backed away when Eddward leaned in. His eyes went wide. "P-Please... r-refrain f-from touching m-me." He waved his hand between them to shoo Eddward away. Eddward was highly amused. He grasped that hand that waved at him and held it firm, lewdly licking it up a finger before suckling on it. Red groaned ever so gently and grimaced as a tight feeling grew in his stomach and spread to his groin. "A-ah~" he gasped and immediately jerked his hand back. "E-Enough!" he breathed, obviously aroused. "Enough." He found his book again and opened it, clearing his throat. He desperately tried to avoid Eddward Rockwell's eyes. "Yo-you aren't actually dead."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It says you're in a coma," he said, pleased he'd distracted the other long enough to continue his job. "And that you'll wake up soon enough - at least within the next few weeks." Oh thank the gods! "So I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid with your soul so you can go back to your body and live the rest of your life." He closed the book and put it away into his cloak. It disappeared into thin air. "My name is Kevin Anderson!" He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you! I'm the Grim Reaper assigned to your case!"

He looked at that hand and reached for it. "Edd," he said. "You may call me 'Edd'. And only 'Edd' or 'Eddward'. Anything less is a disappointment and unnecessary." He didn't let that hand go. He saw the panic rise in Kevin's face. "Am I to merely float here for the next few weeks until I awaken, or is there a place you will take me until then?"

"I-I ca-can take you to a small home that souls in limbo l-live in temporarily," he said, gulping. He was trying to pull his hand back, but had no luck. "Mr. Rockwell-"

"Edd," said Eddward, pulling the Reaper close. _"Je vous ai déjà dit, Citrouille, que tu es à moi~***"_

"I have no idea what you're saying," whimpered Kevin as Eddward's lips pressed to his cheek. "Please l-let me go. I'm not supposed to be personal with the souls of the semi-living~"

"Oh no?" he questioned, his hands moving to wrap around the others waist. He bit at Kevin's earlobe, then his neck. He heard the other hiss as he left a mark and licked it with the flat of his tongue. His fingers had diligently worked to move under the others shirt and feel the soft freckled flesh underneath it. Oh gods, he was getting all sorts of hot and bothered. "Sweet little Pumpkin~" he purred. "Where do you sleep~?"

"I-In my o-own h-house," he panted, Edd's fingers wriggling between the fabric of his pants and his buttocks. His hips pressed back, long calloused fingers moving between his cheeks. He felt a long strong digit trying to gain access to a sacred and untouched place. "P-Please~"

"Please?" questioned the other, the other hand diligently working to travel up towards a nipple. Kevin moaned again, unsure of what to think or how to react. His body was begging for something, and he felt his member stiffen. Edd glanced down to the small boys hips and watched the growing member rise. He smirked and removed his hands then, leaving Kevin disheveled and practically in heat. "Pumpkin~ I'd like to stay with you until I awaken. _S'il vous plaît?****_

"Ugh, only if you stop speaking in whatever language you're speaking!" he said, trying to fix his clothes. He chewed on his lip. Part of him screamed to get away from this person as fast as he could, but a larger part of him screamed that if he didn't take this boy home now, he was going to regret it. After all, he was just a Reaper and this was merely a human. Once he was sent back, they'd never meet again until Eddward died. By then, he'd be an old soul while Kevin would have never aged.

Edd grinned. "Deal, Pumpkin."

* * *

 _**I think I 'll make you mine you, Pumpkin_  
 _***I already told you, Pumpkin, you 're mine_  
 _****Please_


	2. Crazy Little Thing

**Crazy Little Thing**

"Okay so. This is my house, don't touch anything."

Kevin Anderson flicked on the lights of his home and allowed the shady spirit of Eddward Rockwell to walk right into it. And walk he did. This perplexed the newfound spirit as up until about fifteen minutes ago, he was floating in thin air. Scanning the small home, Eddward's eyes fell onto the mess that greeted him. He made a noise, clearly disapproving of the state he was presented. He tapped his booted foot on the ground. It made a noise. He straightened himself and then wandered over to pick up something after being told not too.

"Hey! I said don't touch!" Kevin exclaimed, hanging up his robe and setting his scythe by the door. Just like any old schmoe coming home from a long day of work, hanging up their coat and briefcase. The redhead quickly grabbed the glass snowglobe from Edd's hands and gingerly set it down. "Please don't. I don't want you to break anything."

"Curious," Eddward said, rubbing his now-dusty fingertips together. "Why is it I'm physical in your home?"

"Oh, we're on a different plane of existence now," he explained. "On this plane, all of us are physical manifestations. Reapers, spirits, ghosts, gods, etc." He beamed proudly that he was able to explain this knowledge to another person. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Your home is filthy."

Kevin's smile fell. "My house isn't that-"

"You have dust caked on all your knickknacks. These are clothes on your floor, out in the open for anyone to see when they walk in." He stepped over them. "You also have dirty dishes in your sink, and I'm willing to bet that your room is clouded in dust as well." He smirked and looked at Kevin. "Perhaps even books." He stared down the hall with Kevin immediately running after him. Eddward opened the first door he came to and paused. "This was not what I was expecting."

"No wait-! Crap..."

"You're clearly into robotics," Eddward was bending over to pick up a book that had fallen open onto the floor and held it in his hands. He flipped through the pages slowly. "This is primitive in the least. When was this published?"

"Uh..."

He opened the cover and chuckled, running a tongue over his teeth. "This is over ten years old, my dear Reaper." He set the closed book onto a desk. "I will assist in helping you clean your home."

"Thanks?"

"No thanks needed. I am, after all, bunking with you until I wake up."

"Woah, wait-what?" Kevin stared at him. "Who said you're staying in my bed!?"

"I did," said Eddward, rolling up his sleeves and beginning to work on cleaning it up. Kevin remained dumbfounded for a moment before he too set to work to help clean up the mess. Eddward organized everything for him, and a few hours later the two had finished the bedroom. Kevin was pleased with how his bedroom appeared, but now it was far too late in the evening to bother to clean the rest of the house. "You are welcome. Since I exist on this plane, I must be able to remove my clothes." Eddward tugged at his clothes and pulled at them. "Ah, seems I can. Will you point me towards your shower?"

"Er... okay sure," he said, getting up and taking him towards the bathroom. "Water's a bit temperamental... it'll take a bit to make sure it's a good mix between hot and co-what are you doing?" The bathroom door clicked and shut the two in. Eddward's hands reached to lock the door behind him. Kevin's eyes went wide. Oh shit, shit, shit! "You don't need me to help you f-figure this out, do you?"

"On the contrary," said the spirit, removing his clothes little by little. No tags fell against his chest as the red shirt he wore was tossed aside. He ignored it. "I need quite a bit of help. You will assist me."

"Uh, oh man," said Kevin. He watched Eddward strip himself down to the bare minimum. Boxers. Black, silky- Kevin wanted to touch them desperately, feel the skin underneath- He gasped and jerked his hand back. His green eyes moved upwards as Eddward Rockwell smirked down at him. Kevin's limbs pressed in tight against his own chest and he gulped. He looked like a shark in the water, coming in for the kill. "Uh, Edd-"

"Mmhm?" Eddward managed to press Kevin against the bathroom wall, his face dangerously close. " _Oui, Citrouille? Dites-moi que vous ne l'aimez pas et je vais arrêter.**_ "

"I thought I told you to not talk in whatever language you're talking!" He squeaked as Eddward's hands moved up and flicked off the baseball cap. Edd still wore his own beanie. "C-Come on, s-stop."

"Not yet," he said, and closed the distance between them. His mouth pressed against Kevin's, sealing the others fate. In a struggle, the boys fell into the shower. Eddward pulled off whatever clothing he could from Kevin and tossed it out. His long limbs tangled with the smaller boy and eventually someone was able to turn on the shower. The heat hissed and beat down on Eddward's back, but he ignored the pain. It would even out and Kevin would find himself in a comparable position with a hardened organ pressed against his own.

Water dripped from the taller male's face, following the curves of his cheeks and down his angular jaw. The black beanie on his head slid to the side, weighted from the water, and then fell with a plop. Kevin's green eyes flickered back and forth, studying that face. He noted the deep scar on the others head but said nothing. He gasped, head tossed back against the shower wall. Eddward's hands touched him. "W-What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Showing you a good time," said Eddward, hoisting the small reaper and pulling him onto his hips. Kevin gasped as his member pressed against the others once more. "You're terribly sensitive, aren't you? Sweet little Pumpkin~"

"S-Stop calling me that," Kevin groaned. Eddward's hands touched them, stroking them together. Kevin's toes stretched out and he clung to the swimmer's body before him. "Ah~ E-Eddward p-please-" He hissed through his teeth, his shoulders rolling. "I-I'm going to cum. E-Edd-" He jolted, his body arched and he came in the spirit's larger hand. He quivered, eyes closed tight.

"That was fast," Eddward teased.

"S-Shut the fuck up," he growled.

"Language, Pumpkin~" He poked the others nose, turning his face up to kiss him lovingly. "And relax. We aren't done yet. You'll enjoy what's about to happen to you~"

* * *

 _**Yes, Pumpkin? Tell me you do not like it and I'll stop._


	3. A Trip to the Moon

**A Trip to the Moon**

"I-It hurts," Kevin moaned, legs wrapped around Eddward's waist. Water beat down on the duo as Eddward Rockwell idly sat deep inside the small reaper, eliciting pleasured sounds from both men. The spirit had succeeded in getting the redheaded reaper to come twice now. Once by hand and once by slow and shallow thrusts. Mr. Rockwell leaned back a bit, eyeing the reaper. He watched Kevin shiver and shake, his body tensing. Kevin's member twitched with every breath. "E-Edd, t-this hurts. It's t-too big."

"Thank you, but nonsense. I am of average length and girth. This is merely your first time." Of course it would hurt, but his compliment did give Eddward an ego boost. Besides, being average or large didn't mean squat if you didn't know what you were doing. A calloused and strong hand raised to stroke Kevin's member. He could feel it pulsating beneath his hand and he could only smirk with the knowledge that this was because of him. Carefully, he ran his thumb over the sticky head just to gauge Kevin's reactions. He was so honest, wasn't he? The way his expression was pained yet aroused at the same time was just enough to get Eddward to move again.

They'd lost all sorts of things to get to this point. Kevin's glasses and Eddward's hat had wound up on the floor. Both were soaked, though the hat quite a bit more obvious. Kevin's sweater vest and his pants sat in a pile by the sink, and his underwear half hung from the toilet. Eddward's own clothes had somehow landed in a pile by the door where he'd thrown them. A shift in the water produced a loud gasp and a small yelp as Eddward's hands cupped under the reaper's thighs to hold him close. It was not easy to do this in the bathtub. They lacked the space to properly enjoy their first time and Edd knew.

Begrudgingly, he pulled out. "W-Why'd you stop?" Kevin panted, a whimper in his throat. Eddward kissed his forehead, brushing back red bangs. "Eddward?"

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher,"**_ Eddward said gently. "I would like to continue this someplace a bit more comfortable." With swift movements, he was able to turn off the water, pull the drain and carry the redhead into the other room. It was cold when they left the bathroom, and goosebumps flared up the redheads limbs. Kevin curled into Eddward's arms then, seeking warmth. Moments later, he was dropped on the bed.

"Ah, hey!" Kevin exclaimed, squinting to get a better look at Eddward. Man, his eyes were bad. Not that he couldn't see people, things were just blurry. Eddward became clearer as he closed in and kissed the redhead once again. Kevin relaxed against the other and found himself to be pushed back onto the bed on his back with the swimmer in between him. Chest to chest, the two kissed with wrestling mouths and eventual tongues. This was a losing battle for Kevin, and he knew it. "E-Eddward," he moaned, dropping his head back when the others teeth claimed patches of skin. The reaper hissed through his teeth when Eddward bit him, leaving a small mark of possession behind. Kevin swore he heard a small "mine" being hissed at him, but his brain was too fuzzy to make any clear distinctions. "N-No more teasing, please-!"

 _"Patience, ma douce,"_ *** Eddward purred, grasping that member and stroking Kevin once more. He knew that when he spoke French, it drove Kevin crazy. The reaper had no clue what he was saying after all, and it made Eddward all the more excited to see him so frustrated. Gently, he coaxed the small body to accept him once more. Leaning over, hands placed on either side of Kevin, Eddward lowered his voice and gaze. "Deep breath, Citrouille," he purred. Kevin cried out, fingers digging into Eddward's arms. Eddward was completely sheathed inside him. On the bed, with more space, it was much easier to be ruthless and sinister to such a cute thing. Eddward wouldn't hold back. Grasping the hips below, he mercilessly slammed into the body over and over. Kevin's cries of pleasure were mixed with pain, and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Eddward kissed them away, but his onslaught continued.

"C-Can't," wheezed Kevin. "G-Gonna c-come-!"

"Not yet," Eddward warned him, grasping Kevin's member and squeezing it at the base. "Not until I give you permission."

"N-No-!" Kevin yelped, his hands weakly grasping at Eddward's. "P-Please, Edd. Please l-let go-!"

 _"Je ne suis pas prêt. Vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que je dis."_ ****

Kevin could feel the pressure bubbling in the bit of his stomach and his groin _ached_ for release. Eddward's grasp was too strong, or Kevin's was too weak. He begged again, but the swimmer still wouldn't let him. Not yet, he kept telling the reaper. Not yet. Kevin was getting dizzy. His hands had long since abandoned their mission to rescue his member and had now gone to grasping the bedding by his head. His legs were pressed against Eddward's sides, his toes were splayed, his back was arched. His voice was loud and hoarse, and when he thought this was the end for him, Eddward finally let him go. The two came almost simultaneously, with Kevin's orgasm coming on faster than a car collision, and much harder than he expected. Heart beating as if it were to explode from his chest, Kevin lay back on the bed with his body twitching and his lower half numb. Eddward hadn't bothered to pull out, the redhead could _feel_ it inside him. His vision was even more blurred and he closed his eyes to stop from seeing stars. He was ridiculously dizzy.

Eddward hadn't spent as much energy as Kevin had, but he was fairly certain it was because he wasn't as alive as Kevin was. His own orgasm was delightful, yes, but Kevin's was far more delicious to watch. He cocked his head to the side. "Oh dear," he breathed gently and pulled out carefully so as not to make too much of a mess. His blue eyes darted to examine the damage he'd caused. A small amount of blood - hm. Kevin remained laying on the bed, his body occasionally jerking from his nerves. Eddward quietly excused himself to locate a clean towel and washcloth, pausing in the halls to fetch clean linen. When he returned to the reaper's room, the redhead and curled into a ball on the bed and hidden under the blankets. Eddward scowled. "You are not clean."

"I hurt, go away."

"Now, now, Pumpkin." It was a gentle scolding. Fresh sheets were tossed aside and the bedding was ripped off the bed and from Kevin who squeaked in surprise. Carefully, Edward helped Kevin clean himself, helped him dress for bed and then tenderly put him on the bed after it had been freshly made. Kevin sat on the bed, curiously confused by what had just happened. He could hear Eddward in the shower, properly cleaning himself. The spirit had no extra clothes to wear except what Kevin owned, and they'd be a bit too short. Ah, oh well. What else could he offer? His lip twitched and he thought about what he and Eddward had just done. A furious blush crept along his face and he plowed under the covers and hid in them. Eddward was coming back. "Kevin?"

"Y-Yeah?" He let out another squeak when the weight on the bed shifted. Eddward's blue eyes found Kevin's green ones. "W-What?"

Tenderly, Eddward kissed Kevin's forehead. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close to his chest. True, Eddward could not fit into Kevin's clothes, but at least the borrowed shorts would do him just fine. His own clothes had not been soaked in the earlier excursion, but they were still dirty. Eddward had quickly washed them and draped them over the tub to dry along with everything that had gotten wet. Kevin was too nervous to look Eddward in the eyes, but the others warmth was nice. With a gentle nuzzle, the reaper relaxed in the spirits arms. Sleep took him quickly. Eddward held him, and sleep took him as well.

Today had been quite the day, and the spirit was looking forward to what the following days would bring.

* * *

 _**Do not worry, My Dear._  
 _***Patience, my sweet_  
 _****I'm not ready. You'll have to wait until I say so._


	4. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

"L-Leggo. E-Eddward, p-please~" Kevin's hand grasped the foot of the bed, grabbing a fistful of clean blankets and gripping them so tight his knuckles turned white. His chin was pressed against the mattress and his ass was raised high in the air while Eddward Rockwell, the spirit the reaper had let into his home, drove deep into him. The morning had come all too quickly for the young redhead, and he was hesitant about waking up next to the spirit. He had good reasons after all, as shortly after both boys had been awake long enough to make sense of the night before, Kevin found himself in quite the predicament. Eddward was frisky in the morning, or Kevin just wasn't fast enough. Bed clothes had been discarded faster than Kevin could tell him to stop and very soon he found himself in an embarrassing position. It would be faster this way, Eddward had informed him. "I-I'm going to be l-late for work! Edd!"

"Shh, quiet." Eddward spread Kevin's cheeks just enough to bury himself to the hilt. Kevin groaned. This was the deepest Eddward had been able to go since they started this. Kevin had come a few times already this morning, and Eddward could hear the strain of his voice. He, however, wasn't done yet. Not until Kevin started to recognize his touch. Everything that Eddward did to Kevin had to be known. The swimmer's hand fell between them and stroked Kevin into one more orgasm. Kevin grasped, buried his face in the bedding and moaned into them. The muffled sounds only gave Eddward the go ahead to thrust a bit more. His hips connected to those soft cheeks and he strained, coming inside the reaper. Twice now. He'd marked his territory twice now, but it wasn't enough. His entire being had to be absorbed by this creature. Blue eyes shifted to the small panting body below him. Quietly, he pulled himself out which instantly meant Kevin's hips fell flat to the bed. "Tsk, tsk, Pumpkin~ You're terribly filthy."

"W-Who's fault is that?" Kevin huffed, too weak to do anything. He was losing count of how many times Eddward Rockwell made him come.

"I will blame you for that," Eddward responded, leaving the room. Kevin could hear him in the bathroom, the water turning on, something running under the water, water turning off and then him returning. He turned his green eyes to the spirit, squinting at him. He rolled on his side and then his back as Eddward Rockwell climbed on top of him once more. He cleaned him instead of screwing him and Kevin felt himself flush the entire time those hands diligently cared for him. When he had finished, the swimmer poked his nose and slid a pair of glasses on the redhead's face. "You're late for work."

Kevin's eyes widened and he rolled off the bed. He hit the ground with a dull thud, tangled in the sheets. Eddward raised an eyebrow and leaned over the bed. He watched the reaper scramble to free himself once more and crawled away as fast as he could towards the door. He seemed to have trouble getting to his feet and when he did, he only fell back down on his rump. He trembled, panting a bit. The reaper heard the spirit sigh and come over to him. Strong hands grasped him under his arms and hoist him carefully to his feet. "Uh... uh... uh..." Kevin had no idea what to say.

"Come on. I'll help you clean and dress."

With a bit of difficulty, and a few hours later, Kevin threw himself into the office that belonged to the Death God. The office was empty and he grimaced. He was in a _lot_ of trouble. Perhaps, if he got lucky, he could pretend that he had been here the entire time! As long as no one saw him, he could walk over to the bins, grab his files for the day and everything would work out per- He gasped as he turned and slammed right into his superior. "Oh shit." He fixed his glasses and straightened his dorky hat. He stood up straight and tried to look presentable. A thousand excuses went through his mind, but they all sounded terrible.

"Why bother to come into work if you're going to be half a day late?" His superior was a short man with violet locks and piercing blue eyes. He was handsome beyond handsome with a silky voice and tanned skin. Kevin gulped. He may be handsome, but he was terrifying. "You've got quite a lot of work to do today." The violet haired individual was holding a book in his hands. "And you will explain to me why you're late. My office, five minutes." He turned and left, leaving Kevin to stand there beating himself up.

"I'm really sorry," Kevin said, taking a seat in the superior's office. He held his day's work in his hands. "I can tell you why I'm late-"

"Only if it's the truth."

"Awe come _on_ , Viggo, you know that-" He paused. "D-Does it have to be the truth?"

Viggo raised an elegant violet eyebrow and straightened himself in his seat. He put his hands together and waited. "Truth is usually better than lies," he said. "If you'd rather I start guessing what it is that kept you late this morning, I can, but I can assure you, you'd be very uncomfortable by it."

Oh crap. He knew. Kevin squirmed in his seat. "I..." he paused. "Iwashavingsex."

"With that spirit that is in a coma, hm?" Kevin nodded at the question. Viggo chuckled. "Was your first time? I can tell, you're limping. Perhaps your partner wasn't the nicest. However, you really should keep your love life separated from your work life." He sighed and stood up. "And you really shouldn't let a spirit live with you at your home. Even if he is in a coma, he is to be going back soon enough. What will you do then? Reaper's can't live with the mortals." Viggo watched him curiously. Kevin seemed a bit down at that. The older reaper frowned. "Kevin, you must understand... a reaper cannot love a human spirit without consequences. If he stays behind, he'll lose his mind like all spirits who don't find their way home."

"So there's... nothing I can do about it huh?"

"You've known this spirit for a day."

"I-I know... but reaper's..."

"Kevin don't fall for a spirit. No good will come of this." Viggo rubbed his temples. "I suggest you go to work. You'll be pulling overtime to make up for your loss for the morning." He watched the redhead leave his office and narrowed his eyes. A hand reached out and touched the folder on the desk before him. "Eddward Rockwell... You are a difficult one aren't you?"


	5. Only If You Let Me

**Only If You Let Me**

Eddward had actually decided that his day would be better spent cleaning it than sitting around and doing nothing all day. Luckily for him, Kevin's home was a disaster and it would take up most of the day to put back together. He even went as far as to reorganize and label everything he could. It would be quite a shock when Kevin came home. Eddward mused at the idea he'd think he was in the wrong house, because it quite certainly looked like it belonged to anyone _but_ the redheaded reaper. However, once finished, Rockwell found himself to be quite bored. At home, in the flesh, he was able to at least leave his home once boredom hit. The library was close to his home, as was the pool. The only good thing his parents did for him was pay for his pass to get into the local community center's indoor pool. He had many options when he was alive, but in a coma or dead? He scoffed a bit and absently played with the empty spot around his neck. Why his tags weren't there, he couldn't understand. When he'd wrecked his car, what he wore then was what he was wearing now. The only reason for not having the tags on was that they _weren't_ when the car collided with the pole.

He frowned. If there was some way to get them back, he'd feel better and less insecure about being in this coma. His nostrils twitched and he rubbed his face. He felt exhausted even though he knew it was impossible. From poking through Kevin's books, he learned that spirits don't need to eat, sleep, or do anything as their souls do not tire. He even managed to locate a book on the sexual habits of the spirits who roamed in limbo. Seems it wasn't necessary though it happened quite a bit. After all, a never tiring body made for perfect sex. Still, even if he didn't need to eat or sleep, he was able to participate in it if he so desired. Being in this house, or rather stuck in it, made him anxious. Cabin fever was irritating enough as it was, but this was ridiculous. Wait.

Kevin was late. Or so he assumed. To be honest, he wouldn't know if the other was late or not. The prior day, the two had arrived at Kevin's home well past evening, where the moon was high and the stars shone brightly. Perhaps it was Kevin's every day? What a terrible thing. Gone from so early in the morning and home so late in the evening. That left no play time whatsoever and he couldn't keep dipping into Kevin's sleep time, or he'd kill the reaper. He smirked, musing at the thought. It would be quite a fun way to go, wouldn't it? A dark chuckle came from his lips, but instantly stopped when he heard the front door open. Good. He was home. Eddward went to stand in the doorway to watch him. Just as the evening before, he tossed everything into the corner and stumbled forward with a groan.

Kevin was exhausted. Well beyond exhausted. Viggo had run him ragged today, and with what little sleep he had the night before, he knew that the second he hit the pillows he'd be out cold. His stomach protested angrily and he whined quietly to himself. A few steps forward and he flopped onto the floor on the hallway rug where he lay with his face flat down into the textured woven fabric. A shadow loomed over him, but he barely noticed. Quietly, Eddward Rockwell bent down and tapped the redhead's hat. "You're forbidden from dying," Kevin heard him say, "unless I say so. You're late." A muffled scoff came from the reaper and he pushed his face up to eyeball the spirit who had so suddenly turned his life upside down. He was grinning down at him, and that seemed to make the reaper's heart skip a beat. " _Bonne soirée, Citrouille~_ "**

"What?"

"Perhaps I should teach you," said Eddward quietly. " _'Citrouille'_ means 'pumpkin'. Repeat it after me. _Citrouille_."

"S-Sit troy yuh?"

Eddward chuckled. "That is close enough. Though perhaps, lessons would not be a bother to you? Call it payment for letting me remain here until I am to awaken." He watched Kevin grumble and lay his face back on the rug. The swimmer sighed heavily and stood up, hands in his pockets. "I would have made you something, but it seems you have nothing to eat. And I, as I have learned, do not need nourishment nor sleep. I'm afraid I am of no use to you at this moment." He stepped over the reaper and straddled him in a standing pose. Then, he bent down, grabbed Kevin right under his armpits and pulled him up. Kevin's expression was that of an irritated child who needed a nap. "Come now, Kevin. Perhaps you should tell me what you would like to eat and I can attempt to make it for you."

"No," he said, struggling to free himself from the grasp of the strong swimmer. His legs ran in the air, forgetting that Eddward was quite a bit taller than he was. He frowned. "Hey, put me down!"

" _Non_ ," Eddward said, smirking. He bit at Kevin's ear tenderly, making the reaper squeak in surprise. "So sensitive~"

"No, no, _no_!" he exclaimed urgently. "Come on, put me down! Listen, I need to eat and get sleep or I'm in HUGE trouble tomorrow! I already had to stay late tonight because of what we did this morning! And my boss ain't the nicest of reapers! EDD!" He continued to struggle, but failed to realize that Eddward had stopped teasing him. Slowly, Kevin was set on his feet. Confused, he looked back over his shoulder. "Edd?"

"I was the cause of your being late?"

"Er, well sorta? Because I was late to work, I got punished. My boss is kinda strict, so he made me do extra work-why does it suddenly feel like murder in the air?" He paused and looked at Edd who was staring into nothing darkly. "Hey uh? Y-You know you can't actually DO anything to that guy right? He's like... way stronger than you and you're just a half-ghost." Kevin laughed nervously and placed his hands on Eddward's chest. "Besides, even if you could do anything, you actually couldn't in the end. Viggo's like... THE Grim Reaper. As in, he's Death himself?"

Eddward paused and scowled. Kevin had a point. He couldn't do anything against anyone in his state, and if that troglodyte was indeed Death himself, he stood no chance of ever doing anything to him. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Forgive me. I was thinking out of line."

"Nah it's cool. Hey! I know I need food, and I bet you're bored. So let's head out for something to eat!"

Eddward raised a brow quizically. "Are you trying to tell me that Reapers have diners here as well?"

"Yup! So let's go out! Sure you don't need to eat, but you can!"

"Hmm... A date. Yes. I agree. After you, _Citrouille_."

"I-It's not a date!"

* * *

 _**Good evening, Pumpkin_


	6. Dinner at the Diner

**Dinner at the Diner**

It most certainly _was_ a date. Kevin scooted into a booth in the back, hiding his face from the other reapers off duty who were looking at him and the spirit so curiously. Oh he was so not comfortable with this idea, or even being here. He should've just bought groceries instead and had a night in, but then that would've let to sex he wasn't ready to have again. He wasn't kidding when he said he was exhausted. Eddward didn't seem to notice or care for the looks they were getting. With a menu in hand, he casually glanced over the wording before Kevin caught those deep blues staring at him. He jumped. "What?" he asked, defensively.

"You are merely acting strange, Pumpkin," said Eddward, idly scanning the menu again, "that is all." Kevin didn't trust how nonchalant Eddward was being, but he tried his best to settle down and relax. He picked up the other menu and began to skim through it. His knee started to bounce from under the table, his nerves getting the best of him. When a waitress came by, he quickly ordered mashed potatoes, gravy and french fries. She looked to Eddward, who raised an eyebrow at her.

She was green. And not because she was ill, but her entire self was as green as fresh-cut grass. She wore an old 50's style dinner outfit with blue and white stripes, a white apron around her waist. She had scales under her eyes, and finned ears. Actually, Edd thought she looked like the swamp monster's girlfriend. "For you, Hun?" she asked, cracking gum loudly between her teeth.

"...Nothing, thank you," he said, and returned both menus to her. She shrugged and made her way to another table. "Odd. I didn't even notice, but the workers here aren't human in appearance, are they?" He looked around the room then, noting the other people in here- if you could call them that. "Assuming I am correct, anyone in a black robe with a scythe is a reaper, like yourself, correct?"

Kevin blinked and looked up. "Yeah," he said, glancing around the room to follow Edd's sight. He never thought about how weird this would be for Edd; weirder than being half-dead at least. "Well, some of them are off duty, but anyone not in a dinner's uniform is most likely a reaper." He paused and pointed to a few people at a different booth. "Except for them. They're Suits. Well, that's the nickname we've given them. They work in that-" He pointed out the window. In the distance was a building with flashing lights "-building right there. While we reap the souls, that's where the judgment passes.

"Also the rest of the gods work there. My boss too, sometimes, when meetings happen. Usually he's just at our offices."

"And where are those?" Eddward asked, taking mental notes.

"Uh, you can't see them from here, but I can show you on the way back." He shrugged, feeling less nervous. "I guess I didn't think that someone who doesn't look human would be weird to you."

"Yes and no. I am half-dead, I shouldn't be surprised," Eddward said, picking at lint on his clothes. "You appear to be one of the few who looks human. Why is that?" He watched as the odd fish-woman came to their table and delivered Kevin his meal. Eddward made a face at the amount of starch he would be eating. Kevin didn't seem to notice, dipping his fries in the mashed potato and gravy mix. "Or is this a bit to personal? While exploring your books, I came across a few interesting ones, but none that said anything about physical appearances for your kind."

Kevin nibbled on his fry thoughtful. "I… don't wanna tell ya," he said, "mostly because I don't think I'm allowed to tell you where reapers come from." He shrugged. "But we can look like anything. All walks of life, I guess?" He grabbed a spoon and dug into his potatoes, offering fries to Eddward, who took one curiously. "Mmm~ I should really-" he swallowed "-really go out and buy potatoes."

Eddward chuckled. "You look like a small child eating those."

"Hey I'm hungry-" Kevin looked up as someone stood at the end of their table. His spoon dropped, glasses slid down his nose and he jumped to his feet, smacking his knees off the table and stumbling forward. "V-Viggo!"

"Surprised to see you out so late," Viggo said. Eddward narrowed his bright blue eyes at the short male with violet hair. "Especially since you worked so hard today, and seemed rather exhausted when you came in late." He turned his own bright blues to Eddward, smiling gently. He held out his hand. "You must be Eddward Rockwell. Nice to meet you." Eddward took the hand laid out before him and shook it, but didn't return the greeting. Viggo smirked and pulled his hand back. "Please be sure you rest well tonight, Kevin. You've got a long list of souls to reap to catch up. And it is your turn for Hospital Duty."

"Awe man, HD seriously?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn. I hate HD. It's too sad."

"Sorry, Kev," said Viggo, flicking that cap up a bit with a chuckle. "You drew the short end of the stick when you came in late. You'll do fine. You have a partner tomorrow. She's new, and will need all the help she can get."

"New?"

"Her name is Helga," he said, "and she's a Lamia." He smiled. "She'll do good in a hospital. Easy to slither around." He nodded to them then. "Good evening, boys." And with that, he stepped away and left the dinner. Eddward watched him go, the spoon he'd picked up in his hand a while back, being bent clearly in half. Viggo had to have noticed yet not said a word.

"Edd?"

Eddward Rockwell dropped the spoon. "Yes?" he asked, dropping the spoon. "Apologies. Were you saying something?"

"Uh, so that was… my boss," he said softly. "Are you okay? I'm uh… we can take this with us back to my place and call it done?" Eddward nodded and stood. The green woman handed them a box and Kevin went to pay for his meal. He led the way back to his home with silence. "You're mad."

"A little bit. I'm afraid I'm not a fan of your 'boss'," Eddward said quietly. "He seems to be doing this on purpose." Eddward frowned. "Why is he pushing you? And when would you be returning home?"

"You mean about tomorrow? Training a new reaper takes a long time. I might actually not be back until the day after." He rubbed his neck, depositing all his things on the ground like he always did. "And Hospital trips usually take a long time because we gotta collect so many souls, explain what's going on, blah blah blah… You'll be okay, won't you? I… I can show you where the library is if you wanna entertain yourself."

Eddward frowned again. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to touch you, Pumpkin, but I know you need your rest."

"Oh uh…" He flushed. "Oh jeez… uhm, you can if you want? Just… we can't be that rough, ok?"

Eddward perked up before collecting the small reaper and carrying him to bed. "Deal," he said, removing clothes.


End file.
